The Cactus Club
by Wings
Summary: I just had a sudden burst of inspiration when I was practicing piano... so that's how this fic came to life! I didn't mention any names nor any hints to the couple in this story, so you can just put your fave couple in!! There's a notice at the end of t


  
Okay, this fic's characters will remain anonymous, even though I had a couple in mind when I'm writing this. So you can just work your imagination out and put your favourite couples in! ^^ Um, one exception, you can't make this yaoi/yuri, because I'm using he and she, so sorry to yaoi/yuri fans.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Gosh, I actually wrote a normal disclaimer! >   
A/N: IMPORTANT! Read the bottom message when you finished reading the fic itself!!

============   
The Cactus Club   
Story by: Wings   
============

He glanced at the small building before pushing open the door and entering. His eyes scanned the whole Cactus Club, as a friendly waitress stepped up and asked, "Are you alone or joining someone?"   
Frowning slightly, he replied, "Joining someone. I don't think she's arrived yet though."   
"Maybe you would like to seat down at a table and wait for your friend?"   
"Sure."   
He finally settled down in a small table by the window, and took a sip of his cappuccino. A fresh aroma of coffee filled the air, as he looked around at the unique design of the Cactus Club. He was just about to add in some sugar when a breathless voice interrupted.   
"Sorry I'm late." she gratefully accepted the glass of water pushed towards her and gulped down half the content. Pushing the hair away from her eyes, she asked, "Why did you want to see me?"   
Giving her a mock look of hurt, he answered, "Is seeing an old friend a crime?"   
"A mocha please, heavy on the chocolate." she called out to the approaching waitress and ordered. Turning back to him, she smiled sweetly, "Of course not. So how are you lately?"   
"Fine, but lately I just don't seem to get enough sleep." he gazed straight into her eyes.   
She grinned, and in a teasing tone, "What?! I think I just recalled one of those Kodak moments when I saw you sleeping like a pig and snoring your head off!!"   
"Hey, it isn't my fault!" he protested, smiling, but shrugged. "Something's been bugging me."   
"Hmm...?" her curiosity was aroused. What could possibly bug her good friend?   
His smile disappeared as he questioned, "So, tell me. Is this a symptom of love, if you keep thinking about a particular someone all the time?"   
She lowered her head and thought for a moment, before answering, "That depends. It could be a symptom of love, or it's just plainly that you missed that person." Suddenly, her gaze turned serious, "Or, not usually a common one though, that it could be a sign of danger. It just depends."   
"I guess I'll take it as a sign that I missed that person." he sighed and relaxed.   
"Okay, 'fess up. Who is it?!" she demanded with mischief full in her eyes.   
Laughing, he replied, "Guess, girl. If you got it then I'll pay for your mocha."   
Just as she was about to say something, a mocha slided in front of her. "Here's your mocha, miss." the waitress smiled and walked away.   
"Thanks." she took a sip and looked at him, "It has to be one of us DDs, isn't it?"   
He eyes lit up as he chuckled, "Yes, it just has to be, hm?"   
"Alright, enough games. Tell me now." she joked playfully.   
Leaning forward, he whispered in a low, raspy voice, "It's you." He pulled back just in time to see her face turning from shock and surprise, to a beautiful shade of rosy pink.   
"You mean it?" she was awed.   
Smiling, he answered, "I mean it."   
To his surprise, she bit her lips nervously. "I never expected this... but. " she put a dramatic pause in between, before grinning, "I think this will work."   
He gave her an innocent look and asked, "What will work?"   
"This." Smiling devilishly, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips lightly.   
Quickly converting his surprise to happiness, he replied, "That won't work, but this will." He brought her chin closer with his fingers and locked his lips with hers, drowning both of them in the sea of passion. After what seems like an eternity, they finally parted, breathless. "You know what? This Cactus Club should be renamed."   
"To what?"   
"Something like the Coffee Club, or maybe--"   
"Nah, that's too ordinary. The Cactus Club is more unique." she shook her head and took another sip of her mocha.   
He laughed, "Even if it's full of spikes?"   
"Nothing is smooth, only spikes is the reality." she said thoughtfully, and continued, "And so is the course of love."   
"Well, even though it's full of spikes, we'll just have to chop them all down together, huh?" he grinned at her.   
"Yep, we'll just have to chop them all down together." she echoed softly with a smile.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Yep, I know this is short, but I liked this fic a lot myself!! ^^ So, maybe you would review and tell me what couple you put in this story? Try guessing the one I'm thinking! Okay, here's the deal, the first review that guessed it right, I'll write a story and dedicate it to that person! Just catch my next fic to see if any of you got it right or not!! ^_^   



End file.
